


Requests for Cheeky Kitsune PART TWO!!!

by Cheeky_Kitsune



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Biting, Blindfolds, Creampie, F/M, Sabertooth - Freeform, dragon slayer, fairy tail - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 11:37:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18151370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeky_Kitsune/pseuds/Cheeky_Kitsune
Summary: A bunch of different requests that I get on tumblr that I'll be posting here! One shots only, the difference between this collection and the other one I have on my profile, is that this is for Fairy Tail only! AUs, canon and who knows what else! Each chapter's title will have the name of the character that it involves!





	Requests for Cheeky Kitsune PART TWO!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:  
> Miss Kitsune!! With all these Fairy Tail scenarios, does that mean you're going to be writing for them as well from now on? If thats right, well could you write something for everyone's favourite shadow dragon slayer??? PLEASE AND THANK YOUUUUU ~🍎
> 
> CK:  
> Well hello there kit!!!  
> To answer your question, yes, that is exactly what it means. I will write for Fairy Tail as well as BNHA and honestly, I hope there aren’t people that are too upset with that because, well…I write for what I’m in the mood for and yeah…  
> Requesting Fairy Tail characters is fine with me but until I work out who I won’t write for from that fandom, it’s gonna be a hit and miss sort of thing…Sting and Rogue are definitely welcome here though!  
> BUT! There’s also some more good news to come with this scenario! I am more than a little relieved to announce that my ear infection is finally gone, along with the head-splitting headaches that accompanied it!  
> However, due to just getting over this fucking ear infection, I haven’t slept too well the past couple of nights, sooo if this is a bit..off, that’s probably why.  
> Anyways…um, enjoy?  
> 🦊💋

  You let out a breathless moan as Rogue lifted you against his hips, pressing your back against a nearby wall while his mouth closed around the tender flesh of your neck, intent on pulling more of those delicious sounds from your abused lips.

 

  “R-Rogue, hey…wait a second!”

 

  Rogue let out an annoyed sigh as he pulled his head away from you, just enough for his crimson gaze to meet your own, an impatient curiosity mixed with lust flashing through his eyes.

  “Is something the matter?” He questioned, his voice husky while his hands worked on your clothes, tearing them away without care. He could always buy you more if it upset you too much.

  “Um, well, not quite…I was just wondering why you get home this late and then suddenly start to mount me like a horny dragon” You mumble, chewing on your bottom lip nervously, it was strange for Rogue to get so riled up. It made you more than a little curious.

  “I need a reason to crave you?” He frowned, leaning back so that he could look you over slowly, his hands roaming the expanse of your revealed skin, sending shivers along your spine.

  “No, I suppose not” You smiled, gasping out as Rogue rocked his hips up, grinding his clothed erection up against you, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. He truly loved the reactions he could pull from you.

  Without saying another word, Rogue pressed his lips up against your own, quickly drawing you into a heated kiss while he rocked his hips slowly, purposely teasing you by keeping his own clothes on. Rogue was all too aware of how it drove you mad, a fact he had figured out fairly early in his relationship with you.

 

  “Hey…stop teasing”

 

  Despite how your words were muffled by his lips, Rogue’s sharp hearing caught your words clearly, causing him to drag the both of you through his shadows until you found yourself on your back on your shared bed, Rogue above you with his mouth exploring your exposed chest greedily.

  “You sound irresistible like this. Maybe I should tease you more often…” Rogue trailed off as he circled his tongue around your nipple, his teeth dragging over the sensitive nub when you opened your mouth to protest, a loud moan falling past your lips instead. His name filling your mind.

  “Then again, I prefer it when I’m buried inside of you. Teasing takes too much restraint” He frowned, moving away from you while his clothes melted away into the shadows, leaving himself completely bare before you.

 

  “Well…we wouldn’t want that…”

 

  Rogue couldn’t hide his chuckle of amusement as he watched you eye him up, every time was just as amusing. He could only guess that your expression at the moment was how he appeared when he took the time to appreciate your naked body.

  “No, we wouldn’t. However, I am so much more interested in finding out just what it is you _do_ want from me (Name)” Rogue smirked, his voice low and husky as he began to trail kisses over your abdomen, taking his time as he made his way up to your chest and then, to your neck, biting down over your skin roughly.

  Instead of words, the only sound that managed to break free from your silence, were soft whimpers of pleasure, your fingers making their way to Rogue’s ponytail, tugging his hair free so that you could run your fingers through the surprisingly soft locks of hair. It was almost like your fingers were disappearing into a mass of shadows.

  Ironic really.

 

  “Really? Always with the hair…”

 

  He rolled his eyes as he pressed himself against your folds, grinding against you, only stopping when he felt the tip of his dick press against your entrance.

  Rogue moved his hands to your hips slowly as he continued to leave affectionate bite marks over your neck, not yet wanting to end his teasing game, enjoying your noises far too much, almost losing himself in the sounds you produced for him.

  “Rogue, I swear to god…if you don’t stop teasing me then I’ll march into that bathroom and finish myself off since you seem so incapable of doing so!” You huffed out, your cheeks flushing when you felt his hand leave your hip, instead coming down onto your thigh harshly, your cry of surprise quickly following. You hadn’t quite realised he was in one of those moods, you absolutely loved it when he was in one of those moods.

  “Are you saying I can’t satisfy you?” He questioned, lifting his head slowly to look into your eyes, tilting his head to the side, daring you to lie to him.

 

  “…And if I am?”

 

  Before you had a chance to say anything more on the matter, you found yourself on your hands and knees, your hands pinned to the bed above you while Rogue buried himself inside you, pulling a loud cry of pleasure from you.

  Rogue didn’t bother continuing the conversation, instead leaving dark bite marks over your back while he moved his hips at an overwhelming pace, removing himself from your warmth before filling you back up the very next second; leaving you absolutely breathless.

  You moved your hips back against his desperately as you moaned out into the mattress, unable to lift your head to look at him while he used his weight to keep you in the position he wanted you in.

  Rogue knew you could feel every thrust, every bite, everything he was doing to you but he wanted you to feel it more than you ever had before, Rogue wanted to absolutely drown you in the pleasure he could provide you. Which is exactly why he covered your eyes with his shadows, leaving you in a world of darkness while he moved his hips faster than before, his dick constantly rubbing up against your sweet spot, pulling moans and whines from your swelling lips.

  “You’re taking me so well tonight (Name), I can feel you squeezing down on me now…do you like it when you can’t see? Does it turn you on?” Rogue groaned out against your ear, biting at your earlobe as he shifted his weight, pressing you further into the bed while his grip on your wrists tightened.

  “Or maybe, just maybe, you like it when I make you feel helpless like this…is that it? Do you get turned on when I make you take me like this?” He questioned further, slamming himself into you harder with each word, his thrusts rocking your body into the bed harshly, your moans the only thing to drown out the sounds of the bed creaking from the force he was using on you.

  “If you don’t answer me soon (Name), I’m going to have to deny you what you want most” Rogue warned, his voice dipping low with the threat, causing your entire body to jolt, a soft whimper building in the base of your throat. That was most certainly not what you wanted, Rogue could get a little too cruel sometimes with his denial, the last time was brutal enough, if he denied you again, you knew it would be pure torture.

 

  “Y-Yes! It turns me on, I like it!”

 

  You shuddered at the way he chuckled behind you, his breath hot against your skin while pleasure began to build in the very pit of your stomach, your body feeling as if it were on fire, surely the work of the madman behind you.

  “Mm…that’s better, was that so hard?” He snickered, dragging his teeth over the sensitive bites on your neck, his thrusts growing erratic as he began to near his own orgasm, low grunts and moans filling your ears.

 

  “Make sure you moan nice and loud for me (Name)”

 

  You whimpered into the bed as your hips bucked back against him, unable to stop the squeal that left you when Rogue pulled your body back against his chest, sitting back with you so that you had no choice but to lean against his chest, gravity helping him to hit deeper within you until your scream of pleasure filled the room, your orgasm rocking through your body without mercy.

  Rogue groaned out your name into your ear as your walls clamped down around him, pushing him over the edge and making him bury himself inside you as much as possible, releasing his seed.

  You whimpered softly when Rogue laid you back onto the bed, your chest heaving from the effort of breathing, your body feeling completely and utterly exhausted.

 

  “…Okay, maybe you can satisfy me”

 

  Rogue snorted at your comment, pulling out of you before laying beside you, his fingers brushing against your cheek tenderly, a small smile on his lips.

  “Cheeky girl…are you trying to rile me up for round two already?” He teased, not giving you a chance to answer him before his arms wrapped around your smaller frame, pulling you to his chest in a warm embrace, his lips pressed up against your forehead.

  “You’re utterly insatiable, you know that?” He questioned quietly while the shadows faded from across your eyes, allowing you to look up at him, amusement flashing through your eyes.

_“Says the dragon slayer that came home and humped me!”_


End file.
